Blank
by LightSinger
Summary: Everything around me... Everything I've worked for... Another scratch wipes it all away. One-shot.


**A/N: Hi!!!! Sorry I don't update, but that's because I have problems with my computers and can't really save anything on there so I have to update on my friend's computer!!! (If that was the case you could expect updates every week cause I have a lot of free time!) Yeah, I know I should be working on my other stories but this got stuck in mind while I was re-watching death note... Kinda angsty but it doesn't matter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I will never, never own Death Note.... cuz humanity hates me like that! T.T**

**P.S : mentions of LxLight you were warned!!!**

_scratch_

another criminal dead

_scratch_

another life destroyed

_scratch_

another family grieving

_scratch_

another page filled with the sins of murder

_scratch_

_it felt good, it felt right, it felt powerful until....._

"Light?"

_He used that sin filled book to kill his beloved..._

"Yes, Misa?"

"Are you okay? You seem kind of pale."

"I'm fine, go back to sleep I'll get the rest of the criminals."

"All right, good night Light."

"Good night Misa."

Light stared at the form of his slumbering girlfriend strange, it seemed, that a few years back it would've been him trying to float into the land of dreams while his pale companion typed swiftly on the key board trying to find the mass murder that slept next to him and whispered words of affection into his ears at moments of weakness.

Light shut the laptop with news broadcasts and walked around the apartment for a bit. It felt weird not seeing a pair of onyx eyes shifting restlessly around the room as if trying to see everything. For a moment, just one moment, he could hear the pale lips move in motions asking why he wasn't sleeping. But of course, no such thing occurred just the sweet sounds of the canary the Misa insisted on purchasing to make their home a little brighter.

With eyes shut in frustration, Light clambered back to his room in hopes that he would be able sleep for a while with out a certain man haunting his dreams.

It just didn't seem fair, first Sayu was kidnapped, his precious younger sister who always insisted on his math expertise taken away from the safe comfort of home with fresh baked rice balls, courtesy of Sachiko. Stolen by a mafia boss gone mad with power, if only he had his face! Surely Misa wouldn't hesitate in the immediate murder of someone who threatens Light's family!

But he couldn't believe himself! Considering to kill is own flesh and blood! It was worse than the feeling of despair he has when he thinks of what will happen to him at the end of his existence at Earth.

Eventually, the Death Note had gotten to the mafia boss and his sister was saved, but now he was limited to 1 Death Note.

Misa had tried to give him something to drink, but he just slapped it away, he need reassuring, comfort, something that only _he _could provide with _his _silent support and care. Nothing Misa could ever give him.

Near had bested him, in the end he was always one step ahead of him, under normal circumstances Light would have accepted with grace and poise with some strand of dignity left, but the thought of nothingness frightened him to no end. He vaguely remembers Misa and tries to call out to her, even though her memories were gone **(1)** so that Mikami could use the Death Note.

Mikami, a loyal man but the minute he saw his 'God' get shot down, he lost it and commited suicide with a simple gutting, Light used this to his advantage and made his escape out of the warehouse only to die on the steps with irony of dying with a heart attack.

He can still remember before he closed his eyes, he saw his sweet L standing before him, with a mix of sadness and betrayal before he gave Light a chaste kiss and let him fade into nothingness.

The area was gray and bleak, Shinigami played black jack along with various gambling games to entertain themselves.

A single shinigami climbed up the steps to be greeted up with an aging tree with rotten apples clinging to its branches.

Sitting underneath the tree sat the famous shinigami Ryuk. The shinigami who had made the trip here tossed him a dried up apple.

"I like the human world apples, much more juicer."

"I'm tired of this world; they say you went down to the human world before. What's it like?"

Ryuk cackled

"It was about a boy named Light Yagami...."

**A/N: Kind of angsty isn't it? if you watched hidden scenes you might understand the ending.... but for those of you who are to lazy to look them up, I'll post the original ending if you want me too.**

**(1) A fact people keep forgetting about is Misa erased her memories near the end of Death Note so the task force couldn't get any information out of her, and so she could hand over ownership of the Death Note to Mikami, if you don't believe me go watch the episode again!**

**Sorry this is soooooo short! but it IS a ONE-SHOT!!!! (beside the alternate ending but you can discuss that later) FLAMES ARE NOT WELCOMED!!! BUT CRITIQUING IS!!!! AND I KNOW THE DIFFERENCE!! I KNOW THIS IS SHORT SO DON'T TELL MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!**

**p.s- dedicating to my only friends who aren't being obnoxious!!! u guys rox!!!!**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!**


End file.
